As modern web pages are becoming increasingly complex, after a user clicks a link to send a visit request, in addition to an Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP) request data packet required by a user, a lot of unrelated junk information request data packets, such as an advertisement request, are generated. The advertisement request wastes effective user traffic, occupies software and hardware resources of a user client, and has great impact on web page browsing of the user.
As advertising revenue is an important income source of a website, advertisement positions are continuously added on a web page to increase website revenue. Frequent pop-up of an advertisement window during web page browsing of a user not only seriously affects a network access speed of the user, but also occupies network bandwidth. Forms of existing web page advertisements are mainly classified into: a pop-up window advertisement, a floating image advertisement, and a Flash advertisement. In the prior art, a web page advertisement interception manner is mainly implemented by using a built-in advertisement interception function of a browser of a client, for example, a common web page advertisement is intercepted according to a characteristic of the advertisement, such as a size and a position.
The inventor finds that a web page interception method in the prior art has the following problems:
1. When interception is performed according to a characteristic of a web page, a characteristic of a rapidly-updated web page cannot be updated in a timely manner, resulting in a poor interception effect; and
2. Interception is performed on a client, which wastes effective user traffic.